


then you'll wake up

by kalemvir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Book Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalemvir/pseuds/kalemvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come sta andando l'addestramento?" domanda Clary, e Simon si stringe nelle spalle, resistendo alla tentazione di fare una smorfia.<br/>"Be', Raphael non mi ha ancora impalato, quindi direi che stiamo facendo progressi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	then you'll wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [then you'll wake up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320146) by [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets). 



"Brutta idea," dice Raphael, sporgendo la testa dalla porta e guardando Simon che armeggia con la sua tessera della metropolitana e afferra la tazza di Starbucks, ancora miracolosamente tiepida.

"Scusami," risponde Simon, gli occhi spalancati. "Questo è _caffè_. Dolce e prezioso caffè. In nessuna circostanza potrebbe essere una _brutta_ idea."

Raphael alza un sopracciglio. Simon sospetta che abbia spento decenni a esercitarsi per ottenere quel livello di paternalismo divertito, e torna a ignorarlo, sfruttando al meglio il sorprendentemente _epico_ impianto stereo installato dai vampiri e facendo partire una playlist che era sicuro Raphael avrebbe odiato.

La sua indifferenza viene rovinata, in modo alquanto teatrale, quando si ritrova a sputare il dolce e prezioso caffè su uno dei ridicoli divani dorati.

"Ma che cavolo?!"

"Ho cercato di avvertirti," dice Raphael, il livello di divertimento salito di un'altra tacca.

"Mi stai dicendo che _non posso più bere caffè_???" chiede Simon, orripilato alla sola idea, e Raphael scrolla le spalle come se la sofferenza di Simon fosse cosa da nulla.

"Certo che _puoi_ ," risponde, "ma avrà un sapore schifoso."

Simon sbatte le palpebre. "Non ho mai desiderato così tanto di essere rimasto morto," dice, e Raphael alza gli occhi al cielo perché è una creatura fredda e senza cuore.

"Certo," dice Raphael, "okay."

Simon è ufficialmente convinto che questo sia l'inferno.

***

"Ti trovi bene all'Hotel?" chiede Clary, con uno sguardo colpevole, e Simon alza le spalle e ordina un piatto di pancake grande come la sua testa e rifiuta tristemente la sua abituale dose di caffè.

"Tutto bene," risponde, e non si sente in colpa per avere usato un po' della sua velocità supernaturale per sedersi a un tavolo prima di un gruppo di bambinoni fuori taglia troppo impegnati a sbavare dietro alla cameriera. "Per lo più m’ignorano e basta. E' tutto molto teso dopo tutta la faccenda di Camille e sto cercando di non ricordare loro che la pedina principale di tutto quel casino, be', ero io."

"Come sta andando l'addestramento?" domanda Clary, e Simon fa di nuovo spallucce, resistendo alla tentazione di fare una smorfia.

"Be', Raphael non mi ha ancora impalato, quindi direi che stiamo facendo progressi."

Clary sembra allarmata, ma Simon non sa come spiegare che sta scherzando senza che lei diventi tutta protettiva. Raphael passa la maggior parte del suo tempo a minacciare Simon come fosse un bambino di cinque anni, ma è meglio che correre in giro da solo sentendosi perso nel suo stesso corpo. Tra l'altro, ha iniziato a tenere della cannella in cucina così che Simon possa provare a far sembrare il sangue... be', un po' meno sangue, il che probabilmente voleva dire che Simon era riuscito a scaldare in qualche modo il suo cuore di ghiaccio. Non risolveva il problema del sapore disgustoso della caffeina, ma quest'ultimo non rientrava esattamente fra le colpe di Raphael, per cui Simon era disposto a lasciar perdere.

"Come va invece nel tuo mondo?" chiede, cambiando argomento, e gli occhi di Clary s’illuminano non appena inizia a raccontargli di Jace e l'Istituto e Jace e le armi e _Jace_.

Simon mangia i suoi pancake e cerca di non sospirare troppo rumorosamente.

***

"Stai esitando," gli dice Raphael, aggrottando la fronte.

Simon potrà pure avere degli spettacolari poteri di guarigione ora, ma dopo una dozzina di round contro il suo capo si sente un filino malconcio e ammaccato e piuttosto pronto a strisciare di nuovo a letto, con una bella tazza di sangue e latte caldo e l'ultimo fumetto di Grayson. Non che non sia felice della velocità e la forza e la vista perfetta avuta in omaggio con il pacchetto non-morto, è solo che non riesce a cogliere Raphael con la guardia abbassata, non importa quante volte ci provi.

"Okay," dice, rotolando sul fianco e rialzandosi in piedi, "vorrei solo ricordarti che tu a) sei più esperto, b) sei più forte, e c) hai probabilmente trascorso tutto _il tuo_ primo anno da vampiro partecipando a vari incontri di auto flagellamento. _Io_ , in compenso, sono abituato a combattere le mie battaglie esclusivamente attraverso computer e console di video giochi."

Raphael ringhia qualcosa sottovoce. Simon vorrebbe fare una battuta sui lupi mannari ma è già dolorante a sufficienza.

"Ho già dovuto salvarti la vita fin troppe volte," dice Raphael, il che è totalmente ingiusto da parte sua considerando il fatto che lui era stato almeno parzialmente responsabile per buona parte delle volte. "Devi imparare a proteggerti da solo. Il mondo dei Nascosti non è mai un posto sicuro."

"Sì," dice Simon, "l'avevo intuito. Sai, dopo tutta quella questione, non so se te lo ricordi, della mia _morte_."

Raphael in qualche modo riesce a combinare il suo tipico sopracciglio alzato _e_ un'alzata di occhi al cielo in un'unica spettacolare espressione disinteressata.

"Di nuovo," dice Raphael.

"Oh D-" inizia a dire Simon, strozzandosi con le parole. "Cazzo," riesce a dire alla fine, e sfida Raphael a rimproverarlo per il suo linguaggio.

Raphael fa un sorrisetto e indietreggia di un passo.

Simon non riesce a pensare a una singola cosa che non detesti con tutto il cuore in questo momento.

***

Simon non ha intenzione di dirlo a Clary, ma l'addestramento e la politica dei vampiri e la nostalgia per la sua famiglia non solo gli unici problemi che sta affrontando dopo la trasformazione.

Quando suo padre era morto, sua madre lo aveva mandato da uno psichiatra a causa degli incubi che continuava ad avere. Aveva dovuto parlare di tutto quello che stavo provando e disegnare tonnellate di immagini e gli era stato concesso di saltare la scuola per un po' di tempo, cosa che sarebbe stata fantastica, se non fosse stato per il fatto che significava allontanarsi pure da Clary. Alla fine il dolore si era acquietato ed era riuscito a dormire di nuovo.

Ora si sveglia urlando, le sue dita aggrappate alle coperte e un peso enorme sul suo petto. Si sente in trappola, annaspando per respirare aria di cui non ha più bisogno, tremando fin nelle viscere, ed è sicuro di essere morto - _morto_ morto - e rinchiuso sotto la terra tutto _solo_ , _solo_ , _solo_ -

E' sempre solo una questione di minuti prima che appaia Raphael, nonostante ne sembrino passare molti di più. Lui non dice nulla, afferra semplicemente le spalle di Simon e lo tiene fermo finche non ritorna in sé, gli occhi chiusi, vigile e _triste_. Quando la sua mente si rischiara, Simon sa che dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma ha bisogno che Raphael lo sostenga solo un poco di più; Raphael non ha mai fretta di andarsene, aspetta finché Simon non si sia rilassato e gli sposta indietro i capelli con dita delicate.

"Que duermas bien," sussurra, e nella testa di Simon risuonano le sue parole come un'eco fino a quando non si riaddormenta e attende il tramonto.

Arrivata la notte, non ne parlano mai, ma Simon sta iniziando a capire come mai il resto del clan abbia scacciato una fra i primi vampiri mai esistiti in favore di un ragazzo che sembra abbia appena superato l'adolescenza.

Raphael è un _leader_.

E Simon? Per quanto insista a resistere, pensa che probabilmente non ci vorrà molto prima che anche lui si deciderà a seguirlo.

***

"Simon!" dice Maureen, occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, e Simon non è sicuro se il rossore che le si è diffuso sulle guance sia causato da rabbia o imbarazzo. Spera fortemente che non stia per essere preso a pugno, ma allo stesso tempo non è nemmeno particolarmente emozionato per tutto il discorso 'siamo andati a letto insieme e poi sei sparito per settimane'. Non sa bene come spiegarle che la sua scomparsa era dovuta a un caso di... be', morte e successivo trasloco in un hotel brulicante di vampiri.

Già.

"Maureen," dice, cercando di rimanere sul vago, "hey!"

C'è un momento imbarazzante in cui nessuno dei due sa come continuare la conversazione e Simon sta per cominciare a balbettare riguardo al libro di Terry Pratchett che lei sta reggendo in mano o alla sua maglietta di Firefly o a _qualsiasi cosa_ quando appare Raphael, naso immerso in una copia di 'Via dalla pazza folla'.

Simon vuole nascondersi dietro a degli scaffali, ma è anche al corrente di essere un vampiro e che Raphael è un vampiro e che sarebbe quindi assolutamente senza senso mettersi a giocare a nascondino. In più, ehm, lui dovrebbe esercitarsi a stare attorno alla gente senza mangiare nessuno, cosa che sarebbe il motivo primario per cui si trovano qui in questo momento.

"Mi sorprendi, piccolo," dice Raphael senza alzare gli occhi dal libro, e Simon accetterebbe felicemente il complimento per la sua fiorente forza di volontà se Maureen non lo stesse ora fissando con un'espressione sempre più sconvolta.

_Merda_.

"Non è-" inizia Simon. "Cioè-"

Raphael chiude finalmente il suo libro, l'angolo della sua bocca alzato con fare sospettoso, e Simon giura di ucciderlo, seriamente, ucciderlo e guardarlo _morire... ancora di più_.

"Ciao," dice Raphael, sorridendo garbatamente a Maureen e facendo andare Simon fuori di testa. Si volta verso Simon. "Sei pronto per andare?"

Simon pensa come sia riuscito a trattenere la sua fame per tutta la serata senza aver mangiato prima e poi pensa come _Maureen sia convinta che lui sia a un appuntamento galante con il capo del suo clan di vampiri_ e annuisce, forse fin troppo velocemente.

"Uh-huh, certo," dice. "Lo compri quello?"

"Camille ha lasciato una prima edizione da qualche parte," dice Raphael, infilando il libro sullo scaffale più vicino, solo per il gusto di aumentare la quantità di lavoro di qualche povero libraio, ed è il turno di Simon per alzare gli occhi al cielo, perché sta imparando velocemente che Raphael può essere molte cose, ma ha un livello di malvagità pari a quello di un cagnolino imbranato.

"E' carino," dice piano Maureen, una volta che Raphael si è allontanato in direzione della porta. Simon sbatte le palpebre e spera che Raphael non stia ascoltando.

"Okay," dice, e scappa via.

***

Simon sta iniziando a capire perché ai Nascosti non piacciono gli Shadowhunters.

Non lo direbbe mai a Clary, ma ancora una volta si ripete il discorso "siamo tutti dalla stessa parte, dovremmo agire assieme", e ancora una volta uno degli Shadowhunters - oggi è il turno di Jace - si fa male e improvvisamente l'"agire assieme" si trasforma in "voi teneteli occupati mentre noi stiamo qui a preoccuparci del nostro amico e non dei tizi grandi e grossi armati fino ai denti". Simon lo capisce, _lo capisce davvero_ , ma poi Kieran, il vampiro che gli sta insegnando un sacco di vecchi giochi con le carte, qualche notte fa viene trovato con un paletto nel cuore.

Simon sente un fremito e alza lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Raphael, il viso solcato da rabbia e dolore come fossero onde. Kieran è il primo di loro a morire da quando Simon è stato trasformato e non importa quante volte Raphael glie l'avesse ripetuto, Simon non aveva veramente capito come tutto il clan fosse _connesso_ , finché uno di loro non era morto.

Un dimenticato si staglia dietro Raphael e Simon non si ferma, non pensa, carica la creatura, agitando i pugni, un pezzo dei detriti stretto nel suo palmo mentre colpisce con forza ancora e ancora e _ancora_.

Clary grida qualcosa da lontano, ma è Raphael che lo afferra, bloccandolo fin quando Simon non si accascia al suo petto e la polvere della pietra sbriciolata si disperde nel vento. La lotta è finita. Tutti gli altri sono salvi. Simon sta ancora ansimando, più per memoria muscolare che non per un'effettiva necessità, e Raphael mormora qualcosa in spagnolo al suo orecchio, finché Simon non torna in sé.

O forse l'altro sé - quello furioso, il selvaggio - è diventato lui ora.

D-

_Cazzo_.

"Dio, Simon," dice Clary, correndogli incontro, e Raphael si dilegua. Simon non dovrebbe sentir freddo, ma per qualche ragione lo sente lo stesso. "Stai bene?"

"Non proprio," risponde, perché non ha senso mentire mentre si trova lì, di fianco a un dimenticato con il teschio sfondato, i canini ancora fuori.

Clary sembra volerlo abbracciare ma come se non sapesse se le è permesso, cosa piuttosto stupida a parere di Simon, finché non dice "Jace è ferito gravemente. Dobbiamo portarlo indietro all'Istituto."

"Sì," dice Simon. "Dovrei stare con il clan. Perdere Kieran sarà ancora di più un duro colpo per tutti non appena si esaurisce la scarica di adrenalina." Clary apre la bocca e Simon sa che è per chiedere chi sia - _fosse_ \- Kieran e non è in grado di sostenere una domanda simile, non ora che si sente così connesso con il clan, non ora con Raphael che ha lo sguardo così perso mentre cerca di radunare la sua famiglia attorno a lui.

"Ci vediamo dopo," dice invece, e si allontana.

Raphael lo intravede mentre si avvicina e i suoi occhi si addolciscono, giusto un poco.

Non è molto, ma Simon spera che sia abbastanza da mostrargli che, questa volta, ha scelto lui.

***

Quando sogna, la volta successiva, non riesce a svegliarsi.

La sua gola è secca per le urla, sente l'odore del sangue da sotto le unghie mentre graffia tutto e nulla, ed è sicuro di stare per affogare tra terra e ossa per l'eternità. Fa male, come se stesse di nuovo scavando per uscire dalla sua stessa tomba, solo che questa volta non sta reagendo solamente per istinto, questa volta sa che il suo cuore non riprenderà a battere solo perché lo vuole.

Da qualche parte al limite della sua coscienza, riesce a percepire Raphael, imprecazioni e mani salde, ma nemmeno quello è abbastanza per riportarlo indietro questa volta, non quando l' _eternità_ si estende di fronte a lui come un incubo. Le mani di Raphael sembrano diventare più insistenti e Simon può vagamente udire il suo nome ripetuto più e più volte, ma l'oscurità è troppo spessa.

" _Dios_ ," sibila Raphael, da qualche altra parte, e Simon sente le sue coperte venir tirate via e il calore immaginario di un altro corpo, stretto a lui.

Le labbra di Raphael sono premute contro la sua guancia, formando frasi a cui Simon non riesce ad attribuire un senso, un braccio attorno alla vita per aiutarlo a stare fermo, una mano aperta sul punto dove si trova il suo cuore inutile.

Simon ha avuto famiglia, amici, fidanzate, ma non aveva mai avuto _bisogno_ di qualcuno così, e forse è la paura per aver realizzato ciò, o forse è la presenza stessa di Raphael, ma in ogni caso è abbastanza per far dissolvere un po' l'oscurità.

Quando Simon finalmente si sveglia, Raphael lo sta ancora stringendo a sé, le coperte ingarbugliate tra le loro gambe e il sole sta sparendo all'orizzonte. Gli altri stanno già girovagando per l'hotel e Simon non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe stato felice di sentirli, ma lo è.

"Buona sera," dice Raphael e Simon sarebbe saltato su per lo spavento se non si fosse già accorto che Raphael era sveglio.

"Hai dormito almeno un po'?" chiede, e Raphael risponde alzando le spalle.

"Posso resistere di più senza dormire rispetto agli altri," dice Raphael. Non chiede a Simon come si sente e Simon glie ne è grato; non sa ancora come esprimere a parole il garbuglio di pensieri nella sua testa e, anche se potesse, non è sicuro di volerlo fare.

"Dovremmo mangiare."

"Sì," dice Simon, "possiamo solo-?"

Raphael non si muove e Simon scaccia il resto dell'oscurità.

***

"Ho incontrato Maureen ieri," dice Clary prima ancora di salutare e Simon si domande se sia troppo tardi per fuggire.

"Oh" ribatte. "Mi fa piacere?"

Clary lo incenerisce con uno sguardo e Simon si dimentica di essere un cazzuto vampiro immortale e vorrebbe essere solo inglobato dal terreno e sparire per sempre nelle viscere della terra.

"Ha chiesto se stavi uscendo con un ragazzo. Un ragazzo particolarmente _sexy_."

"Oh cazzo," dice Simon, accasciando la testa sulle braccia. "Okay, posso spiegare-"

Clary ride e Simon cerca di incenerirla a sua volta. "Rilassati," dice. "Ho capito abbastanza velocemente che stava parlando di Raphael. Devo andare a parlare con lui?"

Simon deglutisce per l'orrore di _quella_ prospettiva.

"E' una cosa tipo vincolo reale?" domanda Clary, e Simon annota mentalmente di dover scoprire dove ha nascosto il romanzo di Anne Rice (intervista col vampiro).

"Non è il mio re," risponde Simon, con un tono molto più sulla difensiva di quanto non intendesse.

"Giusto," dice Clary, "ma è il capo del tuo clan o qualcosa del genere."

Vuole dirle che non è la stessa cosa, Raphael è al comando, ma non controlla Simon come faceva Camille. Raphael non può far fare nulla a Simon che lui non voglia, fatto che Simon è sicuro faccia incazzare Raphael più o meno l'80% delle volte, soprattutto quando Simon preferirebbe andarsene in giro facendo cose normali da umano medio, piuttosto che imparare le regole intricate della cultura dei vampiri.

Raphael prende il suo ruolo seriamente e Simon potrà averci messo un po' prima di riuscire a guardare oltre la giacca di pelle e il gel per capelli, ma ora è disposto a scommettere che seguirebbe Raphael fino in capo al mondo se solo lo chiedesse.

Non sa come spiegarlo a Clary senza sembrare una persona a cui sia stato fatto il lavaggio del cervello, però, quindi si stringe nelle spalle e dice semplicemente, "Già."

"Però _lo è._ Sexy intendo," Clary aggiunge dopo un po' e Simon si strozza con l'aria.

"Um," dice.

"Cioè," continua Clary, "era giusto per dire."

" _Ti prego_ possiamo parlare di qualcos'altro. _Qualsiasi altra cosa_. Come sta Jace?" dice Simon, disperato, e la risata di Clary lo fa sentire più umano di quanto non si sia sentito in settimane.

***

"Stai migliorando," dice Raphael, strofinando il segno, presto sparito, che Simon gli aveva lasciato sulla guancia.

Simon ghigna. "Le dinamiche di potere si stanno equilibrando," dice e attende vivacemente l'alzata d'occhi al cielo.

"La tua arroganza ti ucciderà," gli ricorda Raphael e Simon non può negarlo.

Agguanta la bottiglia di sangue, ne beve metà e lancia la bottiglia a Raphael. "Alleni tutti i nuovi arrivati così?"

Raphael prosciuga il resto della bottiglia prima di ribattere. "No," dice. "Non ce ne sono stati molti di recente e, anche quando c'erano, Camille era troppo presa da se stessa per poter pensare a controindicazioni."

"Oh," dice Simon ed è la prima volta che pensa che forse tutte le azioni di Raphael non fanno parte di un già adottato manuale. Non dovrebbe essere così sorprendente. Camille non aveva mai colpito Simon come una persona che trascorre ore perfezionando abilità o insegnando autocontrollo o sedendosi vicino al letto di una qualche strillante nuova recluta nella famiglia, ma significa anche che Raphael sta facendo queste cose per Simon e solo Simon e tutto ciò e-

Uhm.

"Grazie," dice, prima di domandarselo due volte, e Raphael annuisce e non lo guarda e Simon pensa che forse non è l'unico che sta affrontando dei cambiamenti.

***

E' possibile che Simon stia morendo.

Di nuovo.

Clary sta dando di matto, ronzando dentro e fuori la sua messa a fuoco mentre Jace cerca di trattenerla così che Isabelle possa controllare i danni. Perfino Alec sembra preoccupato il che è abbastanza da fare entrare Simon nel panico totale ed è solo quando inizia a percepire Raphael nelle vicinanze che è in grado di calmarsi.

"Che diavolo-?" dice Raphael, comparendo abbastanza velocemente da indurre gli altri ad allungare le mani verso le proprie armi.

"Ciao," dice Simon e non sapeva che i vampiri potessero sentirsi storditi, ma evidentemente possono.

"Avete chiamato lo stregone?" Raphael chiede agli altri e Isabelle annuisce. " _Dios_ , piccolo, non ti ho addestrato così che tu potessi morire durante una qualche stupida crociata degli Shadowhunters."

"Scusa," dice Simon. "Proverò a non farlo."

Clary sta ancora iperventilando lì vicino, ma Jace sembra avere la situazione sotto controllo e Alec continua a controllare il suo telefono quindi Simon può scommettere che Magnus sta arrivando. Le labbra di Raphael sono strette in una linea sottile e sta indossando dei vestiti che Simon non gli aveva mai visto indosso perché apparentemente è un vampiro vecchio di decenni a cui piace fare _shopping_.

"Mi piace la tua giacca." dice Simon, "E la tua faccia."

Raphael sbuffa e Clary smette di agitarsi. "Sei un idiota," dice Raphael e Simon, effettivamente, non può negarlo.

"Certo," dice, "ma sto anche morendo per la seconda volta in pochi mesi quindi direi che l'essere un idiota è l'ultimo dei miei problemi."

"Tu non stai mai zitto, vero?" dice Raphael, ma sta guardando Simon con quello sguardo delicato e affettuoso con cui lo guarda dopo uno dei suoi incubi, quando sono soli. Simon è probabilmente affezionato a quello sguardo da più tempo di quanto vorrebbe ammettere.

"Magnus è qui," interrompe Alec, apparentemente pronto a dare in dono a Magnus il suo primogenito per ringraziarlo di aver impedito a questa conversazione di prolungarsi oltre e anche Raphael sembra sollevato.

"Dovremmo dargli un po' di spazio," dice Isabelle, spostandosi così da lasciar Magnus fare il suo lavoro, ma Simon sta ancora guardando Raphael.

"Non vado da nessuna parte," lo rassicura Raphael e Simon gli sorride pieno di gratitudine subito prima di svenire.

***

Quando riprende i sensi, Simon sente l'odore di caffè e sangue.

"Ecco," dice Raphael, passandogli una tazza. "Visto che ti comportavi in modo così infantile prima, ho pensato di darti l'ovvia soluzione."

" _Café au du sang_ ," dice Simon con un sospiro e Raphael, prevedibilmente, alza gli occhi al cielo. "Dovremmo brevettarlo. Starbucks potrebbe fare un successone anche tra il popolo della notte:"

"Be', tu certamente ti senti meglio," dice Raphael e Simon mormora in assenso nella sua tazza e si rifiuta di chiedere scusa per essere quasi morto.

"Ti ho sul serio detto che mi piace la tua faccia?" chiede ad un tratto, come se avesse appena realizzato la portata dell'affermazione. "Cazzo, _l'ho fatto_."

Raphael sembra compiaciuto e Simon odia il fatto che gli piaccia ancora la sua faccia anche ora che non sta morendo.

"E la mia giacca," puntualizza Raphael. "Che era una cosa carina da dire visto che di solito sembri avere un desiderio di vendetta ogni volta che vedi una mia giacca."

"Giusto," dice Simon. "Scusa per averci accidentalmente provato con te mentre ero in mortale pericolo."

Raphael si stringe nelle spalle e i suoi occhi scintillano. "Immagino ci siano momenti peggiori per provarci con qualcuno."

"Non ho idea di cosa stia facendo," ammette Simon. Non sa da quando abbia iniziato a _piacergli_ Raphael, così come non sa da quando abbiano iniziato a piacergli i ragazzi punto, ed è sicuro che almeno una parte di tutta quella faccenda sia dovuta al fatto di essere diventato vampiro, ma pensa che buona parte potrebbe semplicemente essere dovuta all'essere il solito incasinato Simon Lewis.

"Perché, ti è mai capitato di sapere cosa stessi facendo?" dice Raphael e Simon gli lancia un cuscino addosso, per poi prendergli la mano.

"So che sei super vecchio e probabilmente hai bisogno che ti si corteggi e cose del genere," dice, "ma di questi giorni la gente semplicemente inizia con il baciarsi."

"Dios," dice Raphael, "sei così fastidioso," ma bacia Simon comunque.

Cosa che compensa notevolmente il fatto di essere morti.

Cosa che _quasi_ compensa il problema del caffè.


End file.
